It is well known that today many people rely on normally hand-held portable devices in their everyday lives for doing inventories; keeping track of keeping track of stock and appointments; communicating with friends, family and business associates; accessing and retrieving important information, and even playing games in spare moments. To accomplish these important tasks, the individual carries a cellular telephone, a PDA or personal digital accessory, or even a hand-held computer to name a few of the more common hand-held portable devices in typical everyday lives. To date, we carry these devices in pockets or purses where they are out of the way but inaccessible, or at our waists slung from our belts where they are more accessible but still unusable and always in the way of our hands, coats, desks, counter tops and countless other waist-high obstacles.